Mobile Immobile
by Oh-eden
Summary: Maka a des difficultés à déterminer ce qu'elle pense de Médusa mais surtout à arriver à démêler le vrai du faux entre l'infirmière et la sorcière. Post-tome 15.


Cette petite histoire a été réalisée dans le cadre d'un défi sur la communauté livejournal bingo_fr et suit le thème dub-con (consentement douteux)

Disclaimer : Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo

Bonne lecture.

La bibliothèque était silencieuse et déserte quand Maka y entra pour rendre une série d'ouvrages qu'elle avait emprunté. C'était l'heure de fermeture aussi elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder pour consulter d'autres livres ou même chercher lesquels elle pourrait bien emprunter la prochaine fois.

Saluant le bibliothécaire qui vérifiait qu'il ne restait personne avant d'éteindre les lumières, elle s'engagea dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de l'école, en direction du portail d'entrée de Shibusen. Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de l'infirmerie, elle croisa le professeur Médusa qui la quittait justement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait laissé son uniforme blanc sur son lieu de travail et avait enfilé à la place une veste beige à longues manches. Avril approchait mais malgré le fait que Death City se trouvait en plein désert, cela n'empêchait pas les journées venteuses et le fond de l'air était froid, surtout à l'approche de la nuit.

«Bonsoir professeur Médusa.», salua l'élève en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La femme tourna son visage vers elle et lui offrit un de ses jolis sourires innocents.

«Bonsoir Maka. Nous nous croisons souvent ces derniers temps. Comment vas-tu ?»

Maka n'était pas un de ces abonnés à l'infirmerie constamment blessés mais depuis l'opération de Soul elle avait du s'y rendre bien plus souvent qu'elle n'y avait jamais été auparavant.

Rendant son sourire au professeur Médusa, la jeune fille lui répondit.

«Je vais très bien, merci. Et vous professeur ?»

Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle était en bonne santé, même si parfois un peu surmenée par l'activité de l'infirmerie, les meïsters et armes démoniaques impulsives étant nombreux.

Tout en parlant, elles continuèrent leur chemin vers la sortie de l'école.

Si Maka n'appréciait pas l'odeur des médicaments, la clarté et le silence calfeutré de l'infirmerie —si différent du demi silence de la bibliothèque empli des bruits de pages qu'on tourne, de soupirs, de petits cris et de rires retenus— elle avait cependant apprécié de faire d'avantage connaissance avec le professeur Médusa.

Depuis que sa mère avait quitté définitivement la ville, la jeune fille ne fréquentait que peu de femmes adultes —et Blair ne comptait définitivement pas, du moins, pas dans sa définition d'adulte. Maka aimait parler avec des filles et des garçons de son âge mais il y avait des sujets qu'elle préférait aborder avec des adultes tout simplement parce que ses amis ne s'y intéressaient pas.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir vraiment ressenti ce besoin de distinction entre femmes et hommes adultes avant de parler avec l'infirmière à la suite de la blessure de Soul. Au début elle avait donc cru qu'elle recherchait tout simplement un peu de présence maternelle puisque sa propre mère était absente et qu'elle ne pouvait —ne voulait— pas compter sur son père. Seulement, après y avoir réfléchit, Médusa était la seule adulte avec laquelle elle éprouvait quelque chose de différent. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment de séparation dans sa manière de parler entre les autres quelques femmes et homme qu'elle connaissait.

Peut-être était-ce une sorte d'admiration. Différente de celle qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour les meïsters de niveau supérieur qu'elle connaissait ou les autres professeurs —elle n'avait jamais eu de cours avec la jeune femme qui s'occupait d'élèves d'un niveau différent du sien, parfois elle se plaisait à imaginer de quelle manière elle gérait ses cours.

Maka aimait son honnêteté, sa gentillesse et surtout l'attention qu'elle portait aux autres ; alors que son père, le professeur Stein et ses amis avaient essayés de la consoler à la suite de la blessure de Soul en lui assurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, l'infirmière avait compris ce qui tracassait Maka et l'avait encouragé dans ce sens. Ce qui était fait était fait mais après cela elle pourrait devenir plus forte et continuer à avancer.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'en voulait pas à ses proches de ne pas avoir su prononcer les mots exacts qui lui rendraient le moral mais elle avait été surprise que cette personne, qui ne la connaissait que vaguement ai été capable de la cerner aussi bien.

Parfois elle avait le désir étrange que Médusa pose ses mains sur ses épaules comme elle l'avait fait ce jour-là. Elle préférait ignorer cette attraction curieuse et ne pas mettre de mot précis sur la manière dont elle appréciait le professeur Médusa parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à réfléchir là dessus et qu'elle avait de toute façon des choses plus importantes à faire. Comme faire évoluer Soul au rang de Death Scythe et dépasser sa mère.

Malgré tout, Maka avait du mal à rester en place quand elle se trouvait près de l'infirmière et ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser d'un pied sur l'autre ou de jouer avec ses doigts.

xXx

Maka n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger. Elle avait l'impression que son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines et que son cœur ralentissait. La sensation la faisait paniquer et plus sa nervosité augmentait, plus elle sentait son corps se bloquer.

Agrippée de toute ses forces à un reste de poteau, elle n'osait cependant pas tenter de s'asseoir ou se relever totalement. Déjà, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes.

Plus loin dans la ville à moitié détruite où les combats faisaient rage, elle entendait un brouhaha étrange, mélange de bruits d'explosions et du choc des débris s'effondrant sur le sol. Maka s'en voulait d'avoir pris du retard sur le plan stratégique de Shibusen en cas d'assaut ; elle avait manqué le point de rendez-vous où elle aurait du retrouver Soul et elle avait du continuer sa route sans arme. Puis une incroyable vague de folie, sans doute provoquée par l'arrivée d'Asura au milieu du carnage, avait envahie les environs et le sang noir s'était mis à réagir.

Maka en venait maintenant à regretter toute les fois où elle l'avait inconsciemment utilisé, sans se soucier des effets secondaires qui adviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Percevant l'arrivée d'une autre personne dans la rue où elle avait été forcée de s'arrêter, Maka ne réussit pas à retenir un sursaut et perdit son équilibre, basculant en arrière. Le choc provoqué lorsque son dos rencontra le béton lui fit pousser un petit cri mais heureusement elle ne se mordit pas la lèvre ou la langue, ce qui aurait été bien pire. L'étourdissement de la secousse se mêlait à l'engourdissement provoqué par le sang noir et elle ne se sentait même plus capable de bouger le petit doigt.

La responsable de ce dernier accident continua de s'approcher et rentra dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille qui avait évidemment déjà déterminée son identité en se basant sur sa longueur d'âme.

Médusa avait une expression étrange sur le visage songea Maka mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle la regardait du niveau du sol, en contre-plongée.

La sorcière avait l'air légèrement surprise, tout en restant à la fois relativement détachée. La meïster se rappela avoir croisé une fois à Death City, une petite fille en train de regarder un pigeon à l'aile cassée qui titubait légèrement sans pour autant s'arrêter de sautiller sur les pavés. L'enfant l'avait observé ainsi quelques instants, comme un phénomène étrange et distant, avant de finalement reprendre sa route sans plus lui accorder d'attention. Peut-être que Maka ressemblait à un pigeon aux ailes brisés, en cet instant.

Elle espérait en tout cas que Médusa se détournerait elle aussi et reprendrait sa route. C'était un souhait stupide bien sûr et quand la sorcière s'agenouilla à ses côtés, elle du se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas fermer les yeux et éviter de voir ainsi ce qui arriverait. Si son corps avait bien voulu bouger, elle serait sûrement en train de trembler de peur. C'était horrible, songeait-elle, de se rendre compte qu'elle était terrifié de mourir mais elle ne voulait montrer aucune faiblesse, aussi gardait-elle les yeux grand ouverts tout en sachant que d'une seconde à l'autre, une flèche risquait de la transpercer. Si seulement Médusa pouvait au moins la tuer vite, elle ne souffrirait pas d'avantage.

La sorcière passa ses doigts près du cou de la jeune fille, Maka sentit une légère pression mais la main fut rapidement retirée pour être posée sur son épaule.

Ce fut comme si on lui avait renversé un sceau d'eau glacé sur le visage. La peur et le découragement qui s'étaient emparés d'elle venaient de se dissiper et elle avait honte de s'être ainsi laissée aller.

Pendant ce temps, Médusa avait déplacé ses mains au niveau de l'avant-bras de Maka, le soulevant et le palpant, elle affichait l'expression sérieuse et concentrée que la jeune fille avait souvent entraperçu à l'infirmerie. Cela l'énerva un peu.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

Médusa passait rapidement ses mains sur son bras, caressant, massant la peau.

«Je vérifie la progression du sang noir. Ce serait dommage qu'il se solidifie entièrement et provoques ta mort n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi, tu ne veux plus me tuer maintenant ?

-Est-ce que tu voudrais que je le fasse ?»

Le sourire vicieux de la sorcière était réapparu et Maka rougit légèrement. Elle se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait que de son imagination mais le ton de la réponse laissait entendre autre chose qu'un homicide.

«Dans tous les cas, comme le Grand Dévoreur a finalement pris part aux combats, il est trop tard pour t'éliminer et t'empêcher de le repérer grâce à ta longueur d'onde bien pratique.

-Et à propos du danger que je constitue pour les sorcières ?»

Médusa rit doucement tout en jouant avec les articulations des doigts de la jeune fille, les entrelaçant avec les siens.

«Pour être honnête, il n'y en que bien peu d'entre elles dont la vie m'importe et de toute façon, dans quelques heures tout sombrera dans le chaos alors cela n'a plus d'importance.»

Maka allait lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait l'air bien sûre de la conclusion prochaine des évènements mais un détail l'arrêta. Médusa lui avait donné trop d'informations, elle s'était justifiée d'elle-même alors qu'elle aurait pu éviter la question si elle avait une quelconque importance. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle voulait l'emmener sur ce terrain, détourner le sujet sur la guerre qui se déroulait juste à côté.

«Tu mens. Même si tu as des raisons de ne pas vouloir me tuer, quelles sont tes raisons de me garder en vie ?»

Elle aurait pu très simplement la laisser mourir ici. La laisser se faire asphyxier par le sang noir qui envahissait son organisme. La réponse à sa question lui vint en même temps qu'elle songeait au poison coulant dans ses veines, ainsi que la réponse terrible que lui réservait Médusa.

«N'est-ce pas évident ? Parce que Crona est...

-Tais toi !»

Rien de ce que Médusa pourrait dire n'allait arranger les choses. Il fallait qu'elle se taise pour qu'aucun mensonges, ni de vérités que Maka ne voulait pas entendre, traversa ses lèvres.

La jeune fille sentait toujours la main de la sorcière sur la sienne, massant sa paume et elle s'imagina qu'on lui tenait la main en signe d'encouragement. C'était faux bien évidemment, elle le savait mais la pression qu'exerçait Médusa sur sa main était suffisamment forte pour faire illusion.

Pourtant, la femme finit par la lâcher puis soulever l'autre bras et répéter les gestes. Maka se mordit la lèvre inférieur afin de retenir ses larmes, montrer des faiblesses maintenant ne lui servirait à rien.

La jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser manipuler mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Médusa cherche à utiliser Soul ou un autre innocent pour ses manigances. Aussi laissa-t-elle la sorcière continuer sans chercher à se débattre ou contester. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante et se faire ainsi manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette mais pouvoir voir ses bras bouger, même si c'était par l'intermédiaire de Médusa, la rassurait. La sensation de ces mains était agréable mais gênait aussi Maka qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle avait finalement admis son attirance pour la sorcière quelques semaines après le désastre de la fête d'anniversaire de Shibusen, cela avait été dur à cause de la surprise provoqué par la trahison de l'infirmière mais elle voulait mettre cela derrière elle et ne plus y repenser ; elle considérait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ressentir cela puisqu'elle pensait que Médusa était une autre personne et que c'était ses bons côtés —ses faux côtés— qu'elle avait aimé. La sorcière était de toute façon morte, elle était sûre qu'avec le temps elle y penserait de moins en moins pour finalement l'oublier.

Apprendre que Médusa était encore vivante l'avait effrayé légèrement à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse pas se débarrasser de ses pensées gênantes et la combattre au mieux de ses forces. Cependant, l'apparence que la sorcière avait endossé avait réglé tout problème possible de ce côté là et il était facile de haïr Médusa lorsqu'elle la regardait évoluer à travers le corps d'une fillette innocente et de penser à l'horreur qu'elle avait commise en s'emparent de cette enveloppe.

Ce dont elle s'était rendu aussi compte, lors de la mission d'attaque du château de Baba Yaga, c'était qu'elle arrivait toujours à apprécier certains traits du caractère de son ennemie malgré son dégoût pour ses opinions et ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son enfant. L'intelligence, le calme et l'assurance de la sorcière l'impressionnaient.

Malheureusement, avec la fin de la mission et la défaite d'Arachné était venue la trahison, lourde et tellement personnelle comparée à la précédente. La rage, l'impuissance, la déception et la honte d'avoir trouvé Médusa belle dans ce corps adulte s'étaient mêlées à la fatigue et la peur.

Alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à vaincre brillamment la sœur aînée de la sorcière, elle se retrouvait incapable de se relever devant elle, comme au premier jour de leur rencontre.

«Tu es trop tendue. Ton sang va continuer de coaguler.»

Maka serra les dents, c'était difficile de ne pas être tendue lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en compagnie de sa pire ennemi, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle et obligée de la laisser jouer avec son corps, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur la lâcher.

Elle s'estimait heureuse que la sorcière soit trop concentrée sur son examen du reste de son corps pour faire attention à son expression et ses joues rougies. Ce fut peut-être parce que Maka ne fit elle pas assez attention aux gestes de Médusa —trop occupée à vérifier qu'elle ne tournerait pas la tête de son côté— mais quand la femme frôla sa jambe nue, l'adolescente poussa un petit «Ah» de surprise.

Le bruit n'était pas plus fort qu'un soupir mais la sorcière l'entendit et lui jeta un coup d'œil. La meïster tenta de garder une expression indéchiffrable, tout en sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas en croisant les deux yeux jaunes ; Médusa lirait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Maka avait toujours trouvé cela assez ironique que cette expression aille si bien à la grande lectrice qu'elle était.

«Je vois.»

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure et Maka n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, en tout cas elle ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles. En vérité, les mots ne lui étaient peut-être même pas adressés, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu Médusa parler toute seule mais dans ce monde empli de folie ce ne serait pas le moins du monde étonnant.

La sorcière se pencha d'avantage et Maka crut un instant —espéra— qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Sa tresse tombait sur le cou de Maka et les mèches de cheveux la chatouillaient légèrement, elle sentait la respiration de l'autre femme, accordée avec son âme qui pulsait comme un battement de cœur.

Elle entendait à nouveau son propre cœur qu'elle croyait arrêté quelques secondes plus tôt, chaque battement sonnant aussi lourdement qu'une cloche d'église. Instinctivement, elle tenta de se redresser pour abolir toute distance entre Médusa et elle, ne plus avoir à seulement sentir ses cheveux effleurer sa peau ou n'éprouver que l'écho de la chaleur de son souffle contre sa joue.

Évidemment, son corps était encore sérieusement paralysé et à peine eu-t-elle réussit à soulever légèrement sa tête qu'elle se sentait déjà sans forces.

Médusa passa alors sa main sous la nuque de la jeune fille et ramena son visage contre le sien. Il n'y avait aucune gentillesse dans ses gestes mais Maka avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée qu'elle puisse en posséder. Rapidement, la sorcière avait déboutonné la veste de l'uniforme blanc et caressait son corps d'une manière bien plus intime qu'auparavant. Ses mains glissaient de son ventre à ses jambes, traçaient le contour de ses seins, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules et dans son cou. Maka sentait son sang bouillonner, son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser ou s'en extirper —et Médusa l'arracherait sûrement avec plaisir si elle le lui demandait.

Cependant, même si elle éprouvait un plaisir indescriptible à voir et sentir les mains de la sorcière sur elle, Maka se sentait frustrée d'être forcée de rester immobile. Elle voulait pouvoir caresser ses cheveux, coller son corps contre le sien et toucher ses seins, embrasser ses lèvres et son visage.

La jeune fille voulait lui dire d'arrêter, que cela ne la satisfaisait pas de cette manière là. Seulement elle n'avait pas non plus envie que Médusa cesse ses mouvements maintenant, le fait qu'elle agisse ainsi en cet instant était déjà assez sur-réel et Maka se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance que cela se produise une fois de plus dans le futur.

Médusa glissa alors à nouveau ses doigts sur son cou et la jeune fille comprit ce qu'elle cherchait exactement à faire en agissant ainsi.

Évidemment, en laissant ainsi Maka s'emballer, distraite par le plaisir et par ses pensées tourbillonnants sans fin dans sa tête, son corps s'était finalement détendu et l'excitation avait même accéléré sa pression sanguine.

La meïster en venait à penser qu'il n'était plus possible d'être aussi incertaine que maintenant, de ne plus savoir à quel point elle voulait que la sorcière continue et à quel point elle voulait qu'elle s'arrête.

Et elle voulait lui demander si cela lui faisait plaisir d'agir ainsi ou si elle le faisait seulement dans le but d'arriver à ses fins, sans se sentir le moins du monde intéressée par Maka.

Voilà où elle en était, cherchant à demander à la sorcière de ne pas faire glisser ses mains plus bas, sous sa jupe, tout en n'arrivant pas à faire sortir les mots de sa gorge et essayant de faire bouger ses mains encore tremblantes sans savoir de quelle manière elle comptait les utiliser ensuite.

Maka songea que, décidément, l'oiseau aux ailes cassés attirerait le regard de la petite fille tant qu'il tenterait, même sans espoir, de voler à nouveau.


End file.
